Two Way Lane
by MaxyInc
Summary: Kagome is tired of the Fabulous Four controling her school and she is going to do something about it. After the F4 humiliates Kagome she decides to start a Tabloid to bring down the the boys. And boy dose she bring them down.
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me but your on the wrong side of the hall" A boy said to a young girl as he shoved her into a locker on the other side of the hall. As he walked away he sneered at her and walked with his three other "buddies".

"Every day I have to watch this it makes me sick!" A woman complained to another next to her.

"Relax Kagome there is nothing we can do about it!" The second woman replied to Kagome.

"I know Sango but god I wish some day that we could take down the Fabulous 4" Kagome grumbled to Sango.

"You mean the F4 which also stands for the FUCK 4" Sango said in a light humor as they walked towards their class.

"Or the fag four" a young boy said, his name was Shippo he was a new freshman in school and met Kagome and Sango who were sophomores.

All three of them laughed and walked into class together. The F4 were the most popular guys in school they had money and the power. They ran the school and controlled even the teachers. There was Sesshomaru, the "gorgeous one". Then Inu Yasha who was Sesshomaru's half brother and was known as the " sexy one". Miroku was the third member who was known as the "funny one". Last was Kouga the "Flirty one". The cheerleaders and fans gave all the nicknames to the guys.

Sango, Kagome, and Shippo knew the guys as Sesshomaru the closet case, Inu Yasha the hustler, Miroku the X in sex, and Kouga the fast lane man. All in all the three friends were good. They had other friends in school and were semi popular they were not in trouble with the F4 so they were left alone or so they thought.

As Kagome walked in she bumped into a person who just walked past her with out even saying sorry

"Hey buddy how about an apology or is it your one of those jocks who hasn't learned that word yet in their hooked on phoenix lessons." Kagome snapped at the guy.

"I was waiting for you to say sorry because I believe it was you who bumped into me" Sesshomaru replied as he turned around

"Also I might let you know it is my stupid brother who takes those lessons I on the other hand is very fluent in this language along with five others" Sess added as an after thought

"Well sorry Mr. Closet Case but you were the one who bumped into me and hurt me" Kagome replied anger in her voice.

The whole room gasped as Kagome now noticed she had just called one of the F4 a closet case. 'Oh crap!' Kagome thought as she stared at an enraged Sesshomaru's face.

66666666666666666666666666666

(This is a very short chapter because I have to go to sleep; tomorrow I will add another chapter much longer! I like this idea so ill work with it a bit... until I get bored again lol review please!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Like I promised a longer second chapter)

The whole room gasped as Kagome now noticed she had just called one of the F4 a closet case. 'Oh crap!' Kagome thought as she stared at an enraged Sesshomaru's face.

"Eh heh you know what that means don't you?" Kagome asked worriedly to Sess.

"Yes I do, and even though you have called me such a low thing I will still not be as low as you. We I think I'll tell the class a story." Sess sneered at Kagome as he spoke to the class

"You wouldn't" Kagome cried as Sess started to talk.

"Well listen up because you wont here this one again. Back in middle school in 7th grade I knew Kagome. She was a naive twit who loved everyone. It would always make me sick. One day one of her best friends was hanging out with some other people and she went to say hi. It turns out her best friend was just playing her to get to her other friends. She was flat out dumped and they even pushed her into a mud puddle and messed her up. The next day she went back to school to find the whole school didn't like her. She was alone." Sesshomaru told the story looking at Kagome with wicked eyes. The other kids around were laughing and talking about her behind her back. Kagome ran out crying.

Kagome came to lunch after a morning of humiliation and sat next to Sango.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked as she watched her usually happy friend look very sad

"Yeah but I've been thinking. I really want to take down those F4. I wish there was a way to tell the students all their little secrets." Kagome muttered while talking to Sango. Shippo wasn't there because he had different lunch than them.

"Why not start some kind of paper about them?" Sango suggested more intent on eating than talking to Kagome.

"That's it Sango! We'll start a Tabloid about the F4. We can call it ..." Kagome trailed off trying to think of a name.

"How about the F4: What They Do While Were Not Looking?" Sango suggested

"That's perfect! You and me and dig up some scoops on the guys and Shippo can put it into a nice form and make it look like a real magazine. But lets keep our identity a secret. We can have pet names like I'll be "Sound Check"" Kagome replied energetically.

"Okay and I'll be "New Genius"" Sango said after eating the last of her lunch.

"Let's go find a scoop tell Shippo once you see him okay?" Kagome asked while taking out her camera phone and heading off.

"Yes mam" Sango cried as she saluted and walked off.

Kagome was walking around the school waiting to see what she could dig up when she saw Kouga talking on the phone and over heard him a bit.

"I'm sorry dear I can't be there any faster than an hour I have practice please just be patient and wait there! Oh come on Clark you can wait. I'll meet you by the entrance to the main park okay? Yeah okay bye!" Kouga hung up and walked off but Kagome had written it all down and ran off skipping school to go check it out.

When Kagome arrived at the park she found a young man waiting by the entrance and decided to walk up to him.

"Excuse me but are you Clark?" Kagome asked the man who was wearing light sand colored pants with a flower on the butt and a light pink shirt.

"Yes I am. Who may you be?" Clark asked Kagome

"I'm a friend of Kouga's he sent me here to talk to you while he's practicing." Kagome replied stealthily.

"Oh the sweet. He really knows how to spoil his boyfriends and boy can he screw you good. I felt like I was a young kid again." Clark said as he went on a rant about Kouga

"I bet! He's a real hottie. Do you have any photos of him and you together I could have?" Kagome asked trying to sound interested.

"Of course doll faces here you go" Clark replied fishing through his purse to get the picture and then handing it to Kagome.

"Thanks! I have to go now I'll talk to you latter, bye!" Kagome said quickly and called behind her as she left.

Kagome whipped out her phone and dialed up Sango. Kagome told her about the photo she had and the information she got. Sango then cried and told her to get to the publishing room where Shippo and her would meet her.

"Lets make this baby" Shippo called to Kagome when she got into the room and they got to work writing the article and designing the tabloid.

The next day Kagome and Sango went to school early and put a copy in the cracks between everyone's lockers and stuck them out a bit for people to see. They then waited for people to show up. Kids walked in to school and acted like the papers weren't even there until one cheerleader cried out.

"OH MY GOD!" the cheerleader cried and everyone ran to get a paper to read what was going on.

Everyone had read the articles and was now talking to each other about it when the F4 walked in. Everyone all at once turned and stared at Kouga.

"I can't believe you! I kissed you for gods sakes!" A girl cried and through the paper in Kouga's face. Once Kouga looked around he decided to read the article and once he did he fainted on the spot. The article in bold letters said: Kouga is Gay! His boyfriend Clark told us the scoop that him and Kouga have been having some heated nights together. By New Genius, Little Fox, and Sound Check. Sesshomaru and the other F4 read the paper and immediately felt sorry for Kouga they carried him away. Once in the room Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha went on a tantrum.

"Who could have found this out? Not even we knew about this!" Inu Yasha cried out.

"This is ridiculous who dares to smother one of our own!" Sesshomaru said while pacing around the room. Kouga had come back to earth since the two were yelling and started to cry.

"We have got to find out who did this" Inu Yasha cries again while pounding a near by table.

"Yes we have to find out who did this and get back at them for it. Did you forget we are the F4 we can do what ever we want no one has more power than us. Now lets fix this matter swiftly and quickly!" Sesshomaru said and the rest of the F4 agreed and started to plan.

"I've got it" Miroku said as he told the rest of his new plan to find the culprits or beat them at their own game.

(I do believe this is a longer and much better chapter than the one I did before. How is everyone enjoying it so far?)


End file.
